


(un)mistakable

by moonymindpalace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mark and Donghyuck are mentioned, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymindpalace/pseuds/moonymindpalace
Summary: There was something unmistakably different in the air the very moment the new boy walked in, and Renjun thought he was the only one noticing, but across the room, Jeno was frowning. Not that it really meant much, with the two of them being together for so long, since they were glue-eating-kids, they had the tendency to mirror each other’s reactions unconsciously.My name is Na Jaemin, I’m eighteen years old and I’m from Seoul.





	(un)mistakable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to my beta/girlfriend Marina. Eu sei que poderia ser melhor se tivesse escrito na sua língua mãe mais amada, mas era isso ou a fic só saindo daqui três anos com o tanto que eu sou lenta escrevendo em Português.
> 
> Big thanks to Isis for beta-ing it in record time! NoReMin are the ultimate cute triouple and I HAD TO write a solo fic for them on a very happy setting.

There was something unmistakably different in the air the very moment the new boy walked in, and Renjun thought he was the only one noticing, but across the room, Jeno was frowning. Not that it really meant much, with the two of them being together for so long, since they were glue-eating-kids, they had the tendency to mirror each other’s reactions unconsciously.

My name is Na Jaemin, I’m eighteen years old and I’m from Seoul.

The class greeted him back, and from across the room, Jeno smiled, then frowned, then smiled again when the new boy was told to sit beside him.

*

Soulmate marks are only shown when you become of age, but at least he’s going to be of age the same day as Renjun, because Jeno _knew_ of course that Renjun was his soulmate, and they’ll get their confirmation right away, not be put through a year of anxiety, like Mark who’d already got his but had to wait for Donghyuck's to see if they matched.

Jeno seriously couldn’t wait, because he was pretty sure his parents had some spectacular gift prepared for his coming of age day, and he’ll get to enjoy it with Injunnie, and his life was already fantastic but there’s never too much happiness, and to get the Universe to tell them they belong together will be, he was sure, the biggest bliss he could possibly go through.

Call him sappy, or overexcited, or ultra-romantic, but his parents were soulmates and he had lived around them all his life and he knew for a fact they’re a match, they bickered and disagreed, because they were normal people, of course, but they cared so much for each other and were so attuned to each other’s emotions that everything they did together felt like magic.

*

The class president asked Renjun to show the school around to the new boy. Jaemin had those sharp features and gorgeous smile Renjun fancied in boys, but he didn’t think much beyond it, not until Jaemin talked to him when they were on their own.

His voice was deep and rich in a way Renjun’s never heard before, like cream cheese topping, and he didn’t speak much but when he did, he was always being slightly sarcastic.

Do you have a soulmate?, Renjun asked, even though he shouldn’t.

I’m not of age yet.

No, I meant, like, have you found someone you feel is your soulmate?

I don’t think so? It’s tricky, innit? ‘Cos you can fall in love with anyone, it doesn’t mean they’re your soulmate.

*

Jeno and Renjun weren’t dating, but only because dating isn’t allowed while they were underage. Also, because people are supposed to date their soulmates, not schoolmates.

Jeno’s mum explained to him, once, how the soulmate mark ceremony was a well-built trick to prevent many problems, like teen pregnancy and messy relationships. The marks could be elicited just about anytime, but everyone takes their pills the night before Coming Of Age Day of the year they turn 19, because as adults they’re more ready to deal with something so big.

Jeno thought if the ban didn’t exist he’d already be fully dating Renjun, not just walking him home every day after class and holding his hand when they watched telly.

*

Jaemin was different from other boys too, and he didn’t mind when Renjun forgot to text him back or wasn’t in a talkative mood. He sat with them at recess. It was really nice to have someone new. It was also really odd.

*

Jeno wouldn’t tell anyone but he was jealous of Renjun’s new friend. Usually, Donghyuck was the sociable among them, sometimes Jeno met someone cool on the football team, but Renjun was known to stick to their maknaes and Sicheng for company. But Sicheng was in college that year, so Jeno supposed it made sense for them to welcome Renjun’s new friend.

*

Jaemin and Jeno didn’t just click, they sparkled and burnt Renjun’s eyes out of his skull because he had absolutely no idea about what to do with the ways he was starting to feel.

Jeno had a big game and Jaemin _loved_ football (something Renjun found vaguely nonsensical) and when Jeno scored a goal Jaemin threw himself into Renjun’s arms and cheered his brains out as if _his_ boyfriend had scored a goal.

During halftime, Jeno waved at them and disappeared under the stands to do whatever team captains do, and Jaemin walked off to buy sweet popcorn because he had a craving. Donghyuck’s eyes finally left his phone (he was probably texting Mark) and he looked Renjun up and down like the judgmental bitch he was.

C’mon, what’s wrong?, Donghyuck, that nosy bastard, asked.

D’you think Jaemin has a crush on Jeno?

On _Jeno_? Wait. What. No. Okay, okay, I get it.

Hyuck, you’re starting to ramble like Mark-hyung.

Downside of so much DNA exchange. But, like, are you _sure_ Nana knows you and Jeno are together? ‘Cos you guys barely hold hands, for someone new you must look like best friends or something.

But it’s _wrong_ , innit, to kiss and all that, before the marks?

You guys never even _kissed_?

Just once.

Jesus Christ on a spike, what’s it like living in Goody Two Shoeyland, moron?

What? You haven’t got yours too, don’t patronize me just cos Mark is older.

D’you seriously think I sent Mark-hyung off to college with just memories of sweetly holding my hand and my promises to love him forever? Seriously, Injunnie, the dating ban is just to prevent us from getting attached to people not meant for us, but we’re all already totally attached, so, like, make out with him or something, you’re both in love with each other, it’ll be fine.

When the game ended (Jeno’s team won, obviously), Jaemin was bouncing on his seat with excitement, but Renjun left him with Donghyuck and went down to the field, found Jeno, grabbed his face and kissed him in front of probably the whole school, including some of the faculty.

It was a closed mouth kiss, and their parents were definitely gonna get letters about their “inappropriate behavior”, but it was all worth the blinding smile Jeno gave him, and the swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

*

Jaemin sat beside Jeno in class.

It’s been that way since he arrived in October, and Jeno’s never thought much about it, not until a Thursday Jeno felt particularly tired and lazy and slid down on his chair, stretching his legs forward, and Jaemin patted him twice on the head, laughing.

It’s like flipping a switch, how he became suddenly so aware of Jaemin’s presence beside him, of their arms resting on the same desk, of his voice so close to his own ear. It grated on his nerves a bit, first because he didn’t understand it, and when he did, because it didn’t make sense.

It wasn’t a crush, he’s had his fair share of crushes over the years, even after he and Renjun came to the conclusion they’re probably soulmates, because there’s no shortage of attractive people in the world, and it wasn’t just because Jaemin was attractive, Jeno remembered seeing him for the first time in front of the class and feeling a bit threatened because he didn’t know people _that_ good looking existed in real life.

And the worst part was that he couldn’t talk about it with Renjun, because when it came to Na Jaemin, Renjun was a flustered mess under his attention, which was also very strange.

*

That’s what I was talking about at the game last month, Donghyuck (still a nosy bastard) said. He doesn’t have a crush on Jeno, he’s got it bad for you, Jun. He’s like, _hey bro cool bro fist bump handshake bro_ with Jeno, and with you he’s like, _oh Injunnie do you want my food? Do you want me to carry your books? Have you eaten today? Are you sleeping well? Do you need help with Geography? Do you want a puppy and the whole world?_ , seriously, it’s cringy.

He really doesn’t sound like this.

So how does he sound? I mean, does it matter? He’s a total masochist going after you when you’re mister-right-only-kisses-his-soulmate-or-else-dies.

I’m not so stuck up!

Really? And the making out session? When’s it happening? Prude.

*

The year was about to end and Jeno ditched his parents and siblings to spend the New Year’s with Renjun’s family. They agreed that this was _the_ year. Judging from Donghyuck’s and Mark’s enthusiastic Instagram posts, they seemed to share that mindset.

*

When the countdown ended Jeno basically yelled him a happy new year and proceeded to kiss the lights out of him in front of his entire family. Ten minutes later Renjun managed enough space to text all their friends but chose to record a voice message to Jaemin. It consisted of Renjun’s excited voice and multiple smacking sounds produced by Jeno repetitively kissing his cheek. Such a sap.

*

It was very cold on their graduation day, they all showed up wrapped on heavy coats over their uniforms, but even buried in a huge fluffy scarf Renjun looked amazing. Jeno was about to say so when Jaemin came out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around each of them.

Renjunnie you look amazing!, he said, and Jeno didn’t know if he should be jealous of Renjun or of Jaemin, who didn’t spare him even as much as a glance.

Renjun smiled and didn’t react when Jaemin kissed him on the cheek. Jeno still didn’t know in whose place he wanted to be.

You didn’t tell me Doyoung-hyung was coming today, he already pinched my cheeks, like, three times.

Jeno’s forgotten his step-brother was coming, actually, and he smiled apologetically at Renjun, who in fact hated to have his cheeks pinched (and that’s exactly why Doyoung kept doing it).

Jaemin still had an arm around his shoulder and Jeno stood frozen, wondering what’s up with Jaemin, and why hadn’t Renjun kissed him yet. Then, feeling dumb because it’s _Renjun_ , he just asked.

Where’s my kiss?

From his left, Jaemin laughed and pushed Renjun close to him, didn’t let go even when Renjun pecked Jeno on the lips. Jeno looked at Jaemin, puzzled, and the boy laughed again and snacked a kiss on his cheek. Renjun was smiling really wide.

Jeno felt played.

*

The only ones among them their friends to attend the top Seoul universities were Mark (like the golden child he is) and Taeil (because that bitch never did anything by halves and if he wanted to go to college it had to be the best).

Renjun was accepted on the one he wanted, a good forty minutes drive from home to take every day, along with Jeno. Jaemin and Donghyuk were accepted in another one, slightly closer to their houses because they took Art majors.

It was really weird how he missed seeing Jaemin every day, as in _missed_ , not the vague thing he felt about not seeing Chenle every day. He talked to both of them through text all day, and while with Chenle it worked just fine, and he was satisfied with knowing how were his classes and his best friend Jisung, with Jaemin it’s never enough, not even when they both stayed up late sending voice messages back and forth.

*

He couldn’t decide what to give Renjun on his birthday, and Sicheng was fucking useless as usual at helping him, so Jeno took a drastic decision.

He called Jaemin and they went out together to choose Renjun’s present, and Jeno still felt that awful awareness of Jaemin’s every move and word, of his body heat when they sat side by side at the food court.

Jaemin convinced him to buy a gift that matched his own.

*

Renjun didn’t really mind his birthday, especially because it wasn’t his job to mind it anymore, it’s been years since Jeno took over planning for the day. They had lunch together downtown and spent the afternoon by the river, but by the time they’re taking the bus back home he was growing suspicious.

Did you forget your gift or something?

Jeno looked sheepish, something not too rare, but he actually blushed.

I’ll give you at the party, he said, and didn’t elaborate.

*

Nana! Your gift matches Jeno’s!, Renjun shouted over the noise of the party, happy beyond words.

I know! We bought it together!, Jaemin shouted back.

Jaemin’s eyes found Jeno’s, who felt the heat on the back of his neck growing stronger. Renjun’s eyes fleeted between them and he frowned slightly, but Jeno could still see it.

*

I don’t see what the problem is?

Gege, please, this boy comes out of nowhere and starts playing this weird game where he looks like he likes me, but also like he’s stealing Jeno from me right under my nose.

I still don’t see the problem?, Sicheng said, unfazed. He wouldn’t know the struggle, he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. It’s only a few weeks before you guys get the marks, then Jeno’s gonna be all yours.

What if he’s not my soulmate, tho? What if we’ve been wrong all along and it’s Jaemin?

But you love him, don’t you? Then just make it into a fight to death, Jaemin can’t be anyone’s soulmate if he’s in a garbage can somewhere.

You’re really not helping, gege.

I know, right? Fuck me.

*

Jeno nearly fell off the bed when his phone ringed, and Jaemin laughed lowly while he answered. Then Jeno actually fell off the bed when he recognized Renjun’s voice on the other side of the line, he’d been so distracted he didn’t even notice the name on the screen.

Are you dying or something?, Renjun asked, slightly impatient, but that wasn’t new.

Sorry, fell off the bed. Guess I’m really clumsy today!

Aren’t we cheerful this afternoon?

The passive aggressive tone set something inside Jeno off. He walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled Jaemin still laying on the bed.

Is everything alright, Injun?

I’m as gorgeous as ever.

Then why are you talking to me like that?

Because you haven’t answered any of my messages today and when I swung by your mum said you were upstairs with Na Jaemin.

Oh! We’re doing my History of Art essay, that one about foreign modernism.

Really? Then why are you red in the face and looking disheveled?

Jeno halted in his tracks, looking around to see Renjun sitting at his kitchen table and looking the ultimate picture of cold hatred.

INJUNNIE!, he shouted, and more blood rushed up to his face.

I’m sure you guys could need some help with this essay, I love modernism. C’mon, let’s go upstairs.

In a bizarre turn of events, Jaemin looked delighted to see Renjun, who in turn just looked softly murderous, savagely pointing out every mistake in the damn essay they were _in fact_ writing that day.

*

They were midway through April and Renjun was still stingy around Jeno and Jaemin, even if they weren’t doing much _that_ day, he had Jeno’s panicked face basically imprinted on his mind, and nobody looked that guilty over nothing.

He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was bothering him, because Jaemin still treated him with the same enthusiasm, but he was starting to feel repulsed at all the cheek kissing and hugging. It wasn’t Jaemin himself, he eventually realized, it was Jeno’s off kilted behavior.

Jeno insisted on going with him to class and taking the bus back together as well, still holding his hand. But while he was perfectly normal around Renjun, the mere sight of Jaemin made him agitated and he got a habit of scratching the back of his neck like he was sweating.

Renjun could get it, Jaemin was attractive and sweet, but it was too much, especially because Jeno did it while still holding Renjun’s hand.

*

Injunnie’s been angry at me for weeks, now.

It’s the stress, Mark said on the phone, something cluttering on his side of the line and making him curse. Hyuck called me crying his eyes out the other day, I’m apparently devoting more attention to my piano lessons than to him, from what I could get beyond the sobbing.

Bitch, I _wish_ my problem was piano lessons.

No, you don’t, believe me.

Renjun is set I’m cheating on him.

REALLY? Are you?

No?

Are you asking or affirming?

I’m not cheating on him, hyung!

Then he’s either going crazy like Chenle or you’re neglecting him over something. What are you neglecting him for?

I’m not, I swear!

Oh, really?

You sounded just like Donghyuck now, hyung.

Downside of too much DNA exchange. Just go and make sense of this mess, Renjunnie is your soulmate, he always comes first.

Oh, okay, thank you hyung.

You’re welcome, Jeno-yah. Now goodbye, I’ve still got to call Hyuckie to help him with his English homework.

*

Jeno took him out on a date for no special reason, and Renjun forced himself to relax. It’s on a cute cafe ten minutes away from uni, and they have western style sandwiches with stuffing Renjun’s never even heard about. Fancy, but not too much.

I have to apologize to you, Jeno said.

Renjun stopped breathing, he really wasn’t ready for Jeno admitting whatever feelings he had for Jaemin, not after all those years of just being the two of them.

Go ahead, he choked out, sipping his juice to try and pretend to be alright.

I was talking with Mark-hyung, and he called me out. What we have is a pretty big commitment, and I’m not taking it as seriously as I should.

Renjun sighs, unsure.

So, Injunnie, I wanted to apologize. That’s not why I asked you out today, I just wanted to go out somewhere nice with you, but… since we’re here… yeah. I promise I’m gonna have you as my main priority from now on.

You think that’s the problem, innit?, Renjun decided to ask, pushing his hair back exasperatedly. Mark-hyung is right, there’s a reason soulmates are only paired on adulthood, but that’s not _it_. We live really close, we go to the same college, and yeah, it’s lovely when you take me out on a date, but I don’t need more attention, I’ve already got a lot.

He paused to breathe, spying on Jeno who, across the table, looked helpless and lost. It’d been years since he last saw that expression on Jeno’s face.

It’s the way you _look_ at him, Jeno. You guys never interacted much, not even at school, but now it’s like… I know you, I know how you look like when you’re… _onto_ someone, mostly because it’s the way you look at me, but it’s unsettling, okay? To watch you get all hot and bothered and gleamy eyed at someone else while still holding my hand. And it’s _Jaemin_ , he’s flirty and handsome and confident. And what if we’re wrong? What if we always thought we were each other’s 'cos there was no one else to compare? What if Jaemin is your soulmate and not-

Jeno interrupted him, waving his hands in the air, looking paler than usual. He didn’t say anything, though, just dropped his head on the table and let out a string of desperate noises.

Guess we’re riding on too many expectations, Renjun finished, and Jeno nodded against the table.

*

Jeno chose not to have anything for his birthday and told his parents he and Renjun were too busy to organize and host. Renjun still met him out of the Architecture Department and they went out for McDonald’s.

They took the bus back home and Renjun invited him over to get his gift. He already knew it was a book about Gaudí, one of his favourite architects, that he’d been moaning about for months until Renjun promised him for this birthday.

The book was on Renjun’s desk, wrapped in blue and pink shiny paper, but Renjun grabbed him by his shoulders, and for once Jeno could actually see their height difference.

Whatever happens, Nono, I got-

Jeno interrupts him, an annoying habit he had when they were younger but after many slaps, he learnt to let Renjun finish his own sentences, but not that one.

No, listen, let’s leave the future be, okay? What’s important is right now.

Okay.

I love you, Jun.

I love you, too.

Renjun’s smiles had always been a bit crooked, and his teeth were too pointy, but Jeno loved the wolfish effect they had. So, he smiled back, really believing what he’d just said, and kissed Renjun with all he had.

*

Renjun was halfway through sucking a hickey on Jeno’s neck and taking his shirt off for better access to those nice abs of his when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

Yes?, he called, trying his best to sound normal, not just like he was straddling someone else’s lap.

Injunnie, have you seen Jeno? He’s not answering my texts and he’s not home, his mum said he hasn’t told her where he was going after class!

 _Jaemin_.

Renjun’s vision tinted red, he barely registered Jeno’s hands cupping his face to try to calm him down. He stood up and pulled the door open, not even caring about how he looked right now, barely breathing with the vice of anger in his chest.

He’s not…, Jaemin was saying, but stopped short when he seemed to register Renjun’s appearance and Jeno’s presence in the foot of the bed. Oh!, he exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Yes, Jeno’s here. No, he’s not available. Bye.

Renjun slammed the door closed, but Jaemin didn’t seem to get the message and shouted against the wood.

INJUNNIE I’M SORRY!

Which made Renjun open the door back again.

What the fuck do you want?, he asked, angry beyond belief.

It’s just, just Jeno’s gift, Jaemin said, and Renjun just raised an eyebrow skeptically. Jeno, on the other hand, probably saw something he couldn’t, because he rose and came closer.

It’s alright, Jaemin-ah, thank you, he said in a voice so gentle Renjun couldn’t even be angry at him too, and when he looked up at Jeno his eyes caught something else.

Jaemin’s eyes were downcast, but, as Renjun observed with horror, filling with tears, one of them already threatening to spill on his cheek.

Nana, is everything alright?, he asked, trying to sound nice despite how rude he’d just been.

No, I- I’m just-, Jaemin shook his head and managed to look even more desperate, it’s just me being stupid. Happy birthday, Jeno-yah!

He ran off without looking back at them even once, and from the corner of his eye, Renjun saw Jeno scratch the back of his neck. He wasn’t flustered, just frustrated.

D’you know what’s stranger?, Jeno asked as they closed the door and frowned at the air, I used to feel weird around him because I thought he was in love with you, last year. Suppose we’ll never find out who really was his crush, then.

*

The first of May marked a countdown Jeno was starting to find bittersweet. He still saw Jaemin on Donghyuck’s Instagram posts, but not in person, and couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about the boy, about what exactly had happened to make him act like that on his birthday.

He didn’t buy Renjun’s opinion of Jaemin being in love with Jeno and choosing his birthday as his confession day, because it made no sense no matter how he looked. But his own opinion of Jaemin being in love with Renjun didn’t fit either, because of the date. He’d seem distressed of Jeno and Renjun being together, but it was only logical for them to be together that day. And if he thought any much about it his head would start hurting, along with his heart.

*

He was supposed to take the pill before bed and sleep with a long-sleeved shirt as not to see the mark before it was time but Coming Of Age Day fell on a warm week and Renjun woke up shirtless. He put the shirt back on real fast, but still caught a glimpse of the mark on his arm, something like a blotch of ink resembling a crooked hat.

His parents drove him to the big arena where the ceremony was performed every year but waited outside along with the other families. He didn’t look for Jeno, because it was pointless to move in the big crowd. Instead, he shot him a text and waited patiently, surprised to find Jaemin close by.

Jaemin looked miserable, but not like he was on Jeno’s birthday. There were no tears, no fight. He was just lifeless, standing there like he was in the school cafeteria line, not on one of the most important days of his life.

Renjun wanted to walk over and talk to him, but the ceremony started right then, and he couldn’t do much beyond keep an eye on him while someone (probably the mayor) spoke on the stage about their responsibilities and honors as adults.

He knew Jeno was somewhere around there, and so was Donghyuck, both probably anxious beyond belief. But he kept going back to the boy a few paces away from him, capturing his bent head and wriggling hands. He wondered what could’ve happened to make Jaemin so distressed, even if deep down he had some inkling.

They were finally allowed to uncover their marks, and some of the community elders gave their blessings. Renjun looked down at the crooked hat, again, praying for Jeno to have the same mark as him. If not, he supposed he could survive, but the heartbreak would be devastating.

He looked over at Jaemin again and saw him staring intently at his wrist. Unlike Jaemin, Renjun didn’t need glasses, and he could see the shape imprinted there with great clarity. His breath stopped, trapped in his closed throat.

Jaemin had the same mark as him.

He wanted to flee the scene, but stood still, waiting for Jeno to find him, waiting to break Jeno’s heart.

*

After hugging a blissful Donghyuck (his mark matched Mark’s), Jeno ran all the way to Renjun, coming to a breathless stop in front of him. He was about to grab Renjun’s wrist to see the mark when something made him stop.

Injunnie? Why are you so pale?

Jeno, I, I think… can you wait just a bit?

No, Jeno didn’t want to wait even a little bit, but he nodded because he’d never been anything but courteous to his Injunnie. He watched as Renjun walked out and stopped in front of someone. Jaemin. Renjun bent his head and said something, voice too quiet for it to carry in the noisy arena, and Jaemin nodded, the both of them equally pale and disgruntled.

Renjun’s nose suddenly got very pink and he rubbed it as he always did when he was about to cry, so Jeno decided “a bit” was over and went to them, just as Jaemin was saying something that ended with:

… not the same, but I love you, too.

Even more confused, Jeno put an arm around Renjun’s waist, perplexed when it only made him cry harder.

Can you guys tell me what’s going on?

Renjun shook his head stubbornly, but Jaemin softly took his wrist and showed it to Jeno, along with his own.

Look, the same mark. He didn’t know how to tell you.

You don’t look too happy about it, Jeno said, frowning down at the marks, that were, in fact, identical. Which made no sense.

That’s 'cos I’m not. I never wanted to come between you two, even with how I felt… And I can’t be happy when Renjun’s so sad.

But your marks…

They match.

Yes, I can see that, but they also match _mine_ , look.

Jeamin and Renjun’s faces were priceless, in Jeno’s opinion, because they both looked lost between crushing misery and clueless confusion.

How come there’s three identical marks?

Triple soulmates and whatever? Injunnie can stop crying now, it’s making me nervous.

I’m not crying anymore, leave me alone, I’m too deep in shock. Should we see a doctor?

Coming to think about it, they needed to see someone, maybe not a doctor, but…

One of the elders!, Jaemin exclaimed, one of them is Jisung’s great-grandmother, isn’t she?

*

Still a bit wobbly on his legs, Renjun followed Jeno and Jaemin to where Jisung’s granny was sitting and answering questions. They patiently waited for their turn, pretending to be calm, but Renjun knew himself and Jeno as well, and their breaths were too short.

The granny was very kind, and he felt slightly calmer when she didn’t seem to judge them or their history.

It’s not unheard of, she said, but very rare. I’m sure one of you, at least, felt something was wrong, or different.

Yes, ma’am, when we first met Jaemin, I felt something was off, and Jeno too.

Jaemin nodded but seemed to be thinking really deep.

When I became friends with you… I liked Jeno but I knew it was stupid, because he was with you, Jun. And then I fell in love with you, and it was the worst thing ever because you didn’t _dislike_ me, you were just _sure_ Jeno was your soulmate. But I felt really strong things with you, especially if I was with the both of you.

That’s beautiful, Jaemin, said the granny, and this is the only thing you need to understand. You will feel very strongly for each other, e _specially_ when you are all together.

*

So, we’re…, Jaemin whispered once they were outside, waiting for their families.

We’re mated. Who knew the Universe does polyamory too, huh?, joked Renjun, already back to his normal self.

Are you guys okay with me being with you?

I think it explains a lot and fixes a lot of issues, too, Nana, Renjun said, side glancing at Jeno, who nodded. Now I’m finally free of worrying whenever Jeno looks at you like he wants to eat you alive.

Jaemin looked appropriately shocked, but Jeno complained loudly because that absolutely wasn’t how he looked a Jaemin, but seeing Jaemin’s unsure face, he just said the best description would be:

Like I’m enamored, not something so crude, please.

Yes, it’s kinda crude, don’t pretend to be a softie all the time, you bite pretty hard, Jaeminie will see for himself.

*

Renjun’s and Jaemin’s coming of age gifts were both a decent savings account, but Jeno’s, as his family was better off than theirs, was a tiny flat near their University.

It was just a kitchenette, the bedroom, and the bathroom, making it kinda small for the three of them, but it was amazing regardless.

Renjun, while still getting used to living without his parents, surely was loving to live somewhere so full of Jeno’s (and Jaemin’s too) presence.

They were still getting used to each other’s presence, too, and while Jeno and Renjun were quite comfortable with being physically close, Jaemin was still very hesitant on certain things, even if he loved to kiss them on the cheek.

That’s why Renjun makes the ultimate decision to ease things around. He takes them both on a date, sits between them and holds both their hands. When they’re all dizzy with ice cream, he pecks Jeno on the lips, then leans over and kisses Jaemin in the mouth for the first time.

It’s just as amazing as it was to first kiss Jeno years ago, all the same butterflies and thrill, except it feels different, and rightly so, because Jaemin is a different person, with different traits and a different way to kiss.

When they break apart, Jeno looks like he’s about to pass out.

Good thing we’re having ice cream, 'cos your face is burning, Jeno-yah!, Jaemin peeps happily, and Renjun giggles.

Can I kiss Jaemin too?, Jeno asks, and:

Why are you asking _me_? Ask him, you want to kiss him, not me, Renjun retorts, amused, but his smile skips off as he understands what Jeno felt.

Pressing his hands to his ice cream cup to keep some part of his body cold, he sighs and congratulates himself for his own idea.

*

Having two boyfriends makes going to sleep very complicated but also very amazing, Jeno thinks, as Jaemin and Renjun fight over who stays in the middle tonight. Their bickering doesn’t seem to end, so Jeno ultimately decides to take matters into his own hands, sliding between his two loves.

Done, problem solved, he says, pulling them closer.

Jeno, you kick in your sleep, babe, I don’t deserve to lose my bollocks like this, Renjun complains, but starts to settle down on his right side.

If you trap my legs I can’t kick, Junnie.

Say that again and think about how many ways it can sound dirty, love, says Jaemin from his left, and they laugh.

Turning off the light, they cuddle together and Jeno is starting to believe in fairy tales with how he has a boyfriend on each shoulder and their legs tangled with his own and their breaths on his neck, when Jaemin mumbles, face squished against Jeno’s skin.

I love you, but if you kick you’ll wake up on the floor, I promise.

Renjun just hums in agreement.

*

There is something unmistakably different in the air when Renjun walks in, and he thinks he must be going crazy, but from beside him, Jaemin is frowning. Not that it really means much, with the two is them being soulmates, they spend so much time together that they developed the tendency to mirror each other’s reactions unconsciously.

Jeno?, he calls into the flat, but there’s no reply. Are you sure he’s home already?

He texted saying he was home and we should hurry.

Uh, strange.

They take off their shoes and coats, settle on the sofa, cuddle into each other out of habit, and start scrolling through their phones. Not even five minutes later a very flustered Jeno walks in through the front door.

Oh, bummer, you’re already here, he says, hiding something behind his back.

Yeah, remember _you_ told us to hurry?

Yes, I, uh, I, I’ll be right back?

What’s it behind you?

NOTHING!

Lee Jeno we might be three, but the bond is just as strong, Jaemin says with slithered eyes, and I know you’re lying right now. Don’t lie to us.

Why are y’all so scary? It’s a cake, look.

And, in fact, it’s a cute chocolate cake inside a box, not too fancy, nearly homemade looking.

I was going to bake one myself, but mine turned out so hard it’d break your teeth, I’m sorry, Jeno says, mouth going all the way down with the way he pouted, like a sad puppy.

Oh, love, it’s alright, we love the cake anyway. But what’s the occasion?, Jaemin asks, already up and trying to stick his dirty fingers on the chocolate topping.

You don’t know?

Both Renjun and Jaemin look at Jeno like brainless kids who just want chocolate.

It’s been one year since we met you, Nana!

Oh, seriously? It’s been just a year? It looks like my whole life, Jaemin says happily, finally managing to stick a finger in the cake.

He smears the chocolate on Renjun’s lip and comes forward to suck it off. Somewhere, Renjun hears Jeno gasp, and he pulls Jaemin closer and kisses harder while Jeno scurries off to put the cake on the table before he drops it.

It’s all very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and plot from Unmistakable (Backstreet Boys), written mostly with Incomplete, Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely (Backstreet Boys) and Against All Odds (Phil Collins).


End file.
